


Nowhere Else

by spicywatson



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywatson/pseuds/spicywatson
Summary: But it’s times like these that Ed reflects on just how different Oswald can be, and he truly sees the love he holds inside him. It’s a part of Oswald that makes Ed feel at home, like he belongs.





	Nowhere Else

Ed rests in a booth in the empty lounge, the taste of minty alcohol fresh on his lips. He indulges in another sip, savoring the way the creamy drink smooths over his tongue. Oswald’s soft voice drifts across the bar, tickling his ears.

He sets the glass down, half-drunk. Although he rarely resists a grasshopper, he finds that he would rather enjoy this moment with a clear mind.

His gaze wanders across the room and lands on the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. Oswald perches at the bar, cooing at the tiny baby cradled in his arms, wrapped in a nest of soft lilac blankets. His face is impossibly sweet and gentle, rounded at the edges and glowing with warmth, his eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings. Hair fluffy and free of product, just a touch of liner around his eyes. So relaxed, at ease. Such a stark contrast from the Penguin, ruthless and cold and often speckled with blood. Not that Ed doesn’t love that side of Oswald, or every side of him. But it’s times like these that Ed reflects on just how different Oswald can be, and he truly sees the love he holds inside him. It’s a part of Oswald that makes Ed feel at home, like he belongs.

Oswald is gently stroking their infant son’s cheek now, sweet, honeyed words pouring from his lips as he gazes down at the little bundle. The corners of his eyes crinkle lovingly as a tender smile graces his face. Ed rarely sees him _this_ happy, this content to just be in the moment. The last time Oswald’s face had been all aglow like this had been their wedding night, but since then, his beautiful features were often twisted, the stress of their lives taking hold of him.

Ed slips from the booth without even thinking, abandoning his grasshopper, and wanders over to Oswald’s place at the counter. Unable to tear his eyes away from Martin, Oswald carefully spins on the barstool so that Ed can have a better look at their baby. In that instant, Ed swears he can actually feel his heart melting, becoming warm and soft and completely moldable. He chuckles as he watches the tiny child sleep in Oswald’s arms, the unmistakable feeling of pride swelling up inside him. Oswald sighs contentedly.

“Can I...?” Ed whispers, reaching out for their son.

Oswald finally lifts his gaze, and the way his eyes sparkle nearly takes Ed’s breath away. A look of complete and utter adoration softens his features impossibly more. He hums sweetly and laughs, “Of course, Ed!”

The baby fusses a little as Oswald delicately passes him to Ed, but quickly settles down as he his tucked securely into Ed’s arms. A slow smile spreads across Ed’s face, filling his heart with brightness as he savors the warm weight of the bundle, savors the closeness. Never in his life had Ed imagined himself in this position, being a father, being willing to devote himself so fully to such a tiny thing. After everything he and Oswald went through, the fighting and violence and betrayal, Ed would have thought it was impossible that they would end up here. 

Movement beside him breaks him out of his thoughts. Oswald steps off the barstool and leans nearer to Ed, never wanting to take his eyes off his precious child. He gently threads his fingers through the baby’s dark feathery hair. Ed finds it absolutely endearing how smitten Oswald is with their son. He can say, without a single shred of doubt, that Oswald is an incredible parent. He has such a way with Martin, such a deep, unbreakable connection to him, much like the bond he had with Gertrud. The baby shifts slightly in Ed’s arms, tiny hands clenching, reaching. Ed offers him a finger, which he instantly latches onto. So fragile, utterly dependent.

Although he keeps it from Oswald, there are times when Ed feels terrified. So much has changed in so little time, Ed worries how long it will last. If their child will be safe. If someone will target his little family while they are at their most vulnerable. Other times, he hates himself. Hopes and tries to be a good father but can’t help but feel like he simply isn’t good enough. This tiny creature depends so much on him, on both of them, and the pressure of it all can become so overwhelming. Crushing his chest like a ton of bricks, suffocating him.

Oswald’s hand is on his arm. “Why don’t we go for a walk?” he whispers, probably sensing the disturbance that clouds his husband’s mind. Whenever Ed feels like he’s drowning, Oswald is _always_ there, pulling him back from the brink, back to life. He always reminds Ed that they’re stronger together. That they’re a team.

Ed can feel hot tears welling up in his eyes. He bites his lip nervously, giving Oswald a hesitant smile and nodding. Oswald’s eyes are so full of love and understanding, calm and cool as a gentle stream. Ed would be so lost without him.

And then Oswald is gathering their son back into his arms, adjusting the blankets so he stays warm enough. Ed squeezes his eyes shut, wills himself not to cry and ruin such a beautiful, perfect moment. A soft hand presses gently against his cheek, bringing him back. Ed takes a shuddering breath, forcing his eyes open. His eyelashes stick together as fresh tears form.

“Ed,” Oswald says, voice light and loving, urging his husband to meet his eyes. Ed peels them off the floor and finds comfort in Oswald’s. “I know this is hard for you, but it’s okay. It’s okay to have bad days. Just remember that you have me, that we have each other.”

Ed leans forward, touches his forehead to Oswald’s. Smiles through the tears rolling down his cheeks, focuses on the glowing, welcoming heat radiating from Oswald’s body. Oswald steps just a little closer to Ed, breathing him in, their baby held snugly between them.

\-----------------------------------------------

Fresh, bright spring air fills Ed’s lungs, reviving him. The subtle scent of lilies, violets, and roses waft from the gardens of Gotham’s finest park, a pleasant perfume. Sun sparkling down on them, they stroll through the park side-by-side, Ed pushing the carriage and Oswald leaning on his cane.

It’s a little chilly, even with the heat of the sun enveloping them. Martin is such a tiny thing that even the slightest of cold is probably too much. Ed pauses, removes his deep green scarf, and tucks it around the baby, who is still snuggled peacefully in the pram. He doesn’t miss the way Oswald watches him, the most beautiful smile on his face as he admires Ed. When they continue walking again, Oswald presses himself to Ed’s side, linking their arms together. “I love you, Ed,” he murmurs, eyes soft with sincerity. 

Of course, Ed knows this; he’s seen it in the way Oswald kisses him, holds him, looks at him like he’s his entire world. Still, it makes such a difference, hearing it whenever he needs it most.

Ed beams at him, tear tracks long since dried on his face, and re-adjusts his arm so he can hold Oswald by the waist, hold him closer. “I love you, Oswald,” he replies, squishing his cheek to his husband’s temple as they amble along, leaning on each other.

Even though some days are difficult, Ed decides it’s worth it. He has his own family, his own home. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
